


after all this time, i'm still into you // phan

by philsplantpins



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019!phan, Anniversary, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, casual banter, first fic :), some fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsplantpins/pseuds/philsplantpins
Summary: "But this was ten years. Ten years of incredible highs that could have shot them both into outer space at one point, ten years of some lows (but they always knew how to pick each other back up), ten years of crazy experiences that they were sure to never forget. And for Phil especially, it was the best ten years of his life, with the man he could never stop loving. Ever."a little drabble on dan and phil's 10 year anniversary with some fluff :)(the title is a lyric from 'still into you' by paramore but although this isn't a song-fic, it still kinda relates to it)





	after all this time, i'm still into you // phan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 (i've previously written on other websites) so i hope you enjoy!  
// no trigger warnings //

The sun poured through the small opening of the curtains. As it hit directly over his face, Phil began to stir from his restful slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his glasses from where they were on his bedside table. As his vision became clearer, he smiled and turned to the figure laying beside him. It hadn’t yet dawned on Phil what day it was but that wasn’t a serious concern as he admired the man sleeping next to him.

Dan’s curly mop atop his head was mushed into the pillow he was resting on, his mouth slightly parted. Phil laid back down on the bed to caress Dan’s jawline with his finger. He could never understand why Dan always used to put himself down on his appearance. In Phil’s eyes, his boyfriend was the definition of perfection. His cute dimples that were present every time he smiled; his loving chocolate-coloured eyes that lit up an entire room if he allowed them to.

Suddenly, without any warning, it became clear what day it was. The grin on Phil’s face became larger as - now a decade’s worth of - memories flooded his consciousness. An occasional small giggle escaped his lips as he realised how stupid and crazy some events were back in the early days of his and Dan’s relationship: how one small video of two dorks with cat whiskers on their faces, drawn on by Sharpie (somehow that shit came off), had turned into someone crazy phenomenon that had produced two highly successful books, even more successful tours and even started _ paying rent _ \- as well as a dedicated fanbase that loved them to death. Neither of them could comprehend how crazy it all was: it was like living in a fairytale or some horrifically realistic fanfiction.

And Phil never wanted to open the last chapter of this one, let alone close it.

But this was _ten years_. Ten years of incredible highs that could have shot them both into outer space at some point, ten years of some lows (but they always knew how to pick each other back up), ten years of crazy experiences that they were sure to never forget. And for Phil especially, it was the best ten years of his life, with the man he could never stop loving. Ever.

Beside him, Dan stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

“Happy ten years, Bear!” Said Phil excitedly, placing a small kiss on Dan’s forehead, just below his curls.

“Wait,” Dan replied groggily whilst wiping his eyes. “Seriously?”

“Yes!” Phil immediately grabbed his phone then gestured to it. The date lit up on his home screen as did Dan with a somewhat dumbfounded expression. Phil;'s phone seemed like it wanted to scream ‘oblivious idiot’ at Dan. Dan stared at Phil, his grin now overpowering his realisation. Phil giggled.

“How can it have passed so quickly? Weren’t we on tour like yesterday?”

Phil let out a large laugh. “I’m pretty sure Interactive Introverts ended last year, but that’s definitely how it feels. Time’s passing too fast.”

“Yep. We’re all dying.”

“Dan!” Phil lightly smacked Dan’s arm. “What happened to being an optimist?”

“Hey, I said two years ago that I’d be rebranding from llamas and placenta, not from my entire personality,” Dan retorted. Phil rolled his eyes. Dan gave his boyfriend a smug smile.

“Actually, I take back that optimist comment. But still, I can’t believe you rebranded two years ago. We're so old now.” Dan raised his eyebrows

“Better than a lifetime of lions and llamas though?” Phil nodded.

"Definitely."

After a few seconds of silence, Phil popped up again. "What would twenty-two year old Phil and eighteen-year-old Dan have done if they looked at us now?"

"I would've crapped myself if I saw myself with curly hair," Dan replied. Phil smiled fondly.

"I think you look better with your hobbit hair. All I'm glad about is losing the bird's nest that was on my head." Dan giggled.

Phil then proceeded to slip back under the covers, holding his hand out to Dan, who gratefully accepted and intertwined their fingers. Dan shuffled closer and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Sooo…” Dan started, after a few minutes of silence. “What are we doing to celebrate ten years?”

“I don’t know,” Phil pondered on the different options they had. “Maybe pancakes then movie marathon and Domino’s later?”

Dan grinned, cuddling further into Phil’s side after pecking his cheek. “Sounds great, but I just want to stay here with you for now. Since we were so busy last year, I’ve missed it so much.”

Phil cradled Dan closer. “Me too. Here's to the next ten years, Bear."

"Ditto."


End file.
